sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Katarina Konipaski
Name: Katarina "K.K." Konipaski Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: 12 School: Aurora High School Hobbies and Interests: Running, Politics, Video Games Appearance: Katarina is on the thin side of average, standing 5'7" and weighing 125 lbs. Furthering the compactness of her form is a general lack of fat, leaving most of her weight to compact, toned muscle. She possesses a classical runner's build, with strong legs and core, but a flat chest and little upper body strength. A light smattering of freckles dots her skin, which tends towards burning rather than tanning and is relatively pale despite the time she spends outside. Even her face has a sharp look to it, with a pointed nose and thin eyebrows and strong chin below. Her eyes are a dull brownish-green and her auburn hair is long and generally kept loose. Though she takes pains to hide them, she has a few minor tics that periodically flash across her face. Katarina typically dresses in a fairly conservative yet fashionable manner. When she's not wearing running shoes she's likely to be seen sporting some sort of heel, but avoids flaunting her body or showing too much skin. On the day of the abduction, she was wearing a short green tunic top with dark skinny jeans and brown leather boots. Biography: Katarina was born in Seattle to Jordan and Christina Konipaski, highschool sweethearts from across the strait. Her early life, if not lavish, was at least comfortable, with a spread of extended family in and around the Puget Sound area to offer support, company, and, as Jordan finished his schooling, a well-paid position in the administrative end of a logging company. This allowed Christina to stay home and concentrate on raising Katarina, as well as her two younger brothers, Jayce and Jayden, as they arrived in turn. While Katarina quickly proved herself to be notably fussy, it was all taken in stride as she was otherwise normal in every respect. As she grew, however, fussy turned to obstinate and her behavior at home and school began to deteriorate. She became insistent on performing tasks or arranging things in certain ways, or might alternatively turn her entire focus to counting or categorizing some insignificant detail, and became extremely agitated when not allowed to manage the world to her pleasing. These symptoms grew in severity until shortly after entering the second grade, when she had become enough of an obstacle to her own learning that a school counselor recommended a formal evaluation. Following a battery of tests, her psychologist diagnosed a severe case of obsessive-compulsive disorder and outlined a course of treatment. Improvement came slowly, but gradually she improved through medication and counseling, dropping the more obstructive behaviors and finding relief from the stress and embarrassment that came along with them, but never fully eradicating the minor compulsions. She retains a small assortment of physical tics, as well as various eccentricities involving counting, categorizing, or enforcing symmetry. While this behavior is generally harmless and mostly unobtrusive, she remains deeply self-conscious of it. Around the time of Katarina's diagnosis, her father, raised on the original Atari system himself, put his Christmas bonus towards the gift of a Playstation to the whole family. Though Katarina was less immediately enamored than her brothers, she enjoyed spending time with both siblings and parents, supporting, watching, and competing against each other. Once Katarina reached the proper age, her mother gladly exercised the freedom of a free babysitter, frequently leaving her in charge of watching over her younger siblings, and Katarina rather than begrudging her duty began to look forward to the time she could spend in what her parents decided was a perfect activity for keeping the children occupied and out of trouble. As she grew and moved on into middle school, Katarina proved herself to be opinionated and argumentative to a level even beyond that of a normal teenager. While not exceptionally academically gifted, typically taking advanced classes but hovering around the low end of the honor roll, she sought to use her obdurate nature to distinguish herself and draw attention away from her own idiosyncrasies. She threw herself headlong into discussions of rhetoric and politics, and in pushing herself discovered a very real interest in all things political. Through the influence of her parents, experience through her medical treatment of the power of individual change, and a bit of her innate contrarianism amongst her typically liberal peers, Katarina quickly developed into a passionate conservative and began seeking out TV and internet media to test or reaffirm her viewpoints. At the same time she was coming into her own intellectually, Katarina also began shaping her physical development by joining her school's cross country team. It was a largely social opportunity, but the activity turned out to be a perfect fit for her - she possessed the right combination of build and mental focus to do well in her races, and the physical activity had a mitigating effect on the symptoms of her OCD. She began taking it quite seriously, devoting her free time to training, staying in form during the off-season, and carefully regulating her diet. In her freshman year of highschool, Katarina was presented with an opportunity to satisfy her political side even further through the Youth Legislature program at the local YMCA. She took to the simulated congress with gusto, eagerly writing, researching, and proponing her bills and anticipating each meeting as the highlight of her week. Her participation has increased her confidence and grown her skills as an orator, providing an environment where she could both practice public speaking skills amongst friends and test her arguments against a larger, more diverse audience at the state level. Despite the personal growth she owes to her participation, she has never sought office within the program, being content instead to stick with the familiar faces and high-level discourse on the state Senate floor. In general, life in highschool has been good for Katarina, both at school and at home. Her academic performance and reasonable attitude leave her parents with little to complain about, and she enjoys a personal, informal and sometimes almost sibling-like relationship with them due to the relatively small gap in age. A tendency to overlook the flaws in others in consideration of her own has earned her a wide circle of acquaintances, and shared interests in politics or running have forged a few strong friendships. She a respectable if not outstanding GPA, slacking somewhat in math but making up for it in participation-heavy classes like English and history. Katarina's hobbies have also continued to stay relevant into highschool. Though she still enjoys gaming as a social activity and a chance to get together with her father and brothers, she's also more than happy to sit down by herself with controller in hand in what free time she has. While she's up for the occasional challenge, she's mostly casual in her tastes, leaving the competition for the other areas in her life and playing simply to relax. She has also continued running competitively, performing well enough to expect to be able to continue to do so as she goes off to college and beyond. Advantages: Katarina is generally athletic and has excellent endurance in particular. She's also a generally forgiving person and experienced in considering the viewpoints of others and arguing her own, giving her a strong diplomatic backing. Disadvantages: Though she has good endurance, Katarina has a very slight build and possess little strength, especially in her upper body. She is used to a very particular diet and sleep regimen, making her health a concern if she's going for the long haul. Her obsessive-compulsive tendencies have potential to distract her, breaking her guard against unsavory situations or disrupting her focus when she needs it most. Designated Number: Female student No. 065 --- Designated Weapon: Scythe Conclusion: Shame G065 drew something that needs a bit of strength to use - I was liking her chances. Now I just gotta let out a sigh''th - Josh Baines (Someone has added the final two letters in pen)'' The above biography is as written by Rattlesnake. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] Handled by: Rattlesnake Kills: Kelly Peterson, Steven Salazar, Lana Torres, Cassandra Black, Chase Rodriguez, Rosemary Michaels, Deanna Hull, Claire Monaghan, Finn Grant, Matt Vartoogian Killed By: '''Hansel Williams '''Collected Weapons: Scythe (designated weapon, discarded), Railroad Spike (from Kelly Peterson, discarded), Ingram MAC-10 (Best Kill Award, to Ami Flynn), Kama (from Cassandra Black, to Mirabella Strong), Butterfly Knife (from Rosemary Michaels), Basket-Hilted Rapier (Best Kill Award), Swordbreaker (Best Kill Award), Bulletproof Vest (from Claire Monaghan) Allies: Rosemary Michaels Enemies: ''' Ami Flynn, Mirabella Strong, Deanna Hull, Ruby Forrester, Joe Carrasco, Claire Monaghan, Finn Grant, Amaranta Montalvo, Matt Vartoogian, Hansel Williams '''Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *Katarina was the first female killer on the island, though she was fourth overall. *Katarina was the winner of the Best Kill Award for June 2013 and for June 2014. *Katarina was the first recipient of multiple Best Kill Awards in Version 5. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Katarina, in chronological order. V5: *Shake it Out *Omphaloskepsis *Fear *Part of This Balanced Breakfast *Memory *Memories of the City *Crushed Dreams and Broken Hearts *It Looks Good on Paper *Credit Default Swap *Fumble *Drawing to an End *Two Opponents *Vertigo *Retrograde *She Spies Sharp Steel by the Seashore *Broken Hearts of Gold *The Society of the Spectacle *Shallow Grave *All at Once, the Consequences; *Multishot *Get Ganked *Tears in the Rain Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Katarina Konipaski. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *KK was a good motivator and part of a lot of great scenes. She was a bit static for the most part, but she had enough going on that it never really got stale. Also-DECAKILL. SHUT DOWN. -Espional Category:V5 Students